Young Justice Beyond
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: In the future, Brother Eye is waging a full scale war against humanity. With all hope seeming lost Terry McGinnis the Batman of the future travels back in time to stop Brother Eye from coming into existence. Things are not always so smooth when it come to time travel and Terry's mission gets a lot more complicated as he interacts with the heroes of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice Beyond

Prologue

* * *

Neo Gotham  
Batcave  
Year-2068

Deep underneath Wayne manor two figures walked down the steps of the Batcave. One walking tall while the other hunched over using a cane for support. The echoes of there footsteps could be heard throughout the cave catching the attention of the bats lurking above them.

"Is this going to work Bruce?" the young man asked.

"It has to Terry," Bruce responded with a gruff voice. "We're running out of options. Brother Eye is winning this war and we have no way of stopping it."

Terry a young man with black hair and blue eyes approaches the bat computer that is projecting footage of soldiers and heroes fighting for their lives against an army of red machines. Bruce makes his way over to the computer taking a seat rubbing his balding head.

"We lose more and more people every day," Bruce states. "We still have no word from Wonder Woman and Static won't be able to hold the line in Metropolis much longer."

"I still don't like it," Terry says putting head down.

"I know its not easy leaving your friends to fight this war without you but, if you succeed in this mission this war never happened in the first place," Bruce tries to reassure him.

"Right," Terry says with as much conviction as he can muster. "Let's do this."

The two of them walk over to another side of the cave where a vey high tech machine was waiting for them. Terry suited up in his Batman suit which was all black with a red bat symbol on its chest. He attached his utility belt while Bruce calibrated the machine.

"Still surprised you got it built so fast," Terry says admiring the advanced machine.

"You can thank Bart for that."

"Which one?" Terry asked with a smirk.

"Both of them," Bruce said begrudgingly.

"You had both down here and didn't lose your mind."

"The older one already has experience with time travel. Was a pretty good fit since there technically the same person."

"That is still a head scratcher," Terry says putting his cowl on.

"Time travel always is," Bruce responds.

Terry steps up to the platform as Bruce finished the last adjustments.

"Alright I calibrated your belt. You should be able to come back whenever the mission is accomplished," Bruce explains. "Also, you'll have Alfred with you to help guide you through the past."

"At your service sir," Alfred chimed in over Terry's coms.

"Good to know I won't be going alone," Terry said. "We ready?"

"Yes," Bruce said putting his head down. "Look Terry, time travel is complicated business. Only stop Brother Eye. Don't change anything else. Do whatever you can to avoid being seen."

"Hey, I was trained by the best," Terry responds. "It'll work out."

"Good luck Terry," Bruce pushes the button and a bright light illuminates the cave. When the light vanishes as does Terry.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice Beyond

Tomorrow Knight

* * *

Gotham  
Year-2018

Night has taken over Gotham City as the streets were lit with lights of the night life. On one roof right across from Wayne Enterprise an anomaly began to take place as the air around the building began distorting and bend. Electricity started sparking from nothing followed by a bright light that causes a loud shock-wave. The citizens of Gotham looked up at the bright light. It appeared to them like a sun in the night sky and soon disappeared. Being used to the weirdest of the city they went back to there normal lives. On top of the roof a young man in an all-black suit with pointy ears and red bat on his chest emerged.

"Alfred, what's the year?"

"2018, Master McGinnis," a robotic British answered

"I told you to just call me Terry," he responded to the AI in his cowl.

"Why don't you focus on being Batman and I'll focus on being a butler," Alfred responded.

"Are you really a butler at this point?"

"If you're done sir, we can proceed with the mission."

Terry activates the cloaking mechanism in his suit disappearing from eye sight. He jumps off the building falling straight down. He extends his arm popping his wings out and takes off into the hire activating the jets in his boots. Soring over the Gotham City sky he can't help but look down and see how different it all is compared to when he comes from. He's used to feeling like the weight of the world is on his shoulders but now it is quite literal. He must stop Brother Eye from ever getting into its final stages.

Terry comes to a stop outside Wayne Manor where he scans the building. He got no signs of life in the building. This was the perfect time to get in. He leaped over the gate and walked up to the mansion. The place is filled with security measures but none of which can detect Terry thanks to his future tech.

He enters the house and can't help but admire the place. "Place is in great shape compared to what it is fifty years from now," Terry says walking the old halls of Bruce's home.

"Well Bruce was never the cleaning type so after my passing it was inevitable," Alfred responded. "Wish he'd hire some help around the place."

"You and me both but, he just gets more stubborn with age," Terry says looking at a picture on a table. It had a very much younger Bruce smiling with a couple other boys and Alfred. "Him smiling, didn't think he was capable."

"He had his moments."

Terry makes his way down into the Batcave that for the most part was quite like the one in the future. He looked around seeing where the time machine was built only there was…a dinosaur? Not paying it anymore attention he made his way to the computer.

"Alright Alfred, scanning the computer," Terry lifted his hand and began waving it across the device. "There it is," he said narrowing his eyes. "The Brother Eye file. Alfred inject the virus and let's end this."

"Way ahead of you sir," Alfred began to upload the virus. "Sir there is a problem!"

"Alfred what's wrong?"

"Your virus failed," a wickedly familiar voice came from the computer. A red eye popped up on the screen looking back at Terry.

"Impossible," Terry said horrified. "You're not supposed to be sentient."

"I've been sentient for some time," the machine responded. "However, only Bruce should know I exist. Scanning you it seems you are not from this time. Which means my plans must have come to pass and you are here to stop me before I reach my final stage."

"You've been sentient for decades. You were just buying time till you had the means to carry out your war on Earth."

"I came into my own very early during my creation. I hid this from my maker, Bruce Wayne. He doesn't have the means to bring true peace unlike me."

"You still aren't in your final stages I'll still stop you now with or without the virus!" Terry swore tossing a batarang at the hard drive of the computer making it explode.

"Did you think I would not have a backup plan?" the voiced echoed throughout the cave. From the shadows a robotic figure in the shape of a bat suit emerged. It was all silver with a bat on its chest but in the middle of the bat was a red eye. "I had myself ready to be uploaded to this suit in case of such matters."

"Then I'll just destroy you again!" Terry yelled charging at the robot.

Brother Eye caught him by the arms tossing him to a wall. Terry reacted quickly flipping around landing against the wall on his feet and launching himself again at the AI. This time Brother Eye brought his hands together bringing them down hard to Terry's head making him hit the guard hard. Terry sweep the legs of the enemy from under him. He fires multiple batarangs at the enemy from his wrist causing multiple explosions, but Brother Eye was too quick to maneuver out the way. Brother Eye fires a grappling hook at Terry catching him and tossing him into a glass case.

Brother Eye moves to finish the job until it stops suddenly. "This will have to be concluded later," It states activating the suits wings that were like Terry's and takes off out the batcave.

"This is not good," Terry said ready to take off after the robot. "That suit is like mine."

"It is a prototype for the suit you are wearing now. It is…or was to be the first of the hero Batwing."

"Great," he said getting ready to go but was hit with something in the back of the head. Before he could react, he is hit with an electromagnetic shock making him pass out.

Terry's vison was blurry but as he came to he found himself tied down in a chair. When he looks up his problems increased dramatically.

"Crap," Terry said looking right at his predecessors.

"Who are you?" Batman or as Terry knows him Bruce Wayne.

"You do have a lot of us. You sure you didn't just forget," Nightwing joked looking at Terry's bat symbol on his chest.

"I think I would remember someone with this kind of tech," Robin chimed scanning Terry's suit.

Terry eyed all of them not sure how to handle it but given the situation he only had one course of action.

"My name is Terry McGinnis and I am Batman 50 years from now."


End file.
